


Beauty and the Beast

by sweetlunarland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlunarland/pseuds/sweetlunarland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for something that they could use to defend themselves in the bunker, Bellamy and Clarke come across an old cassette player from a hundred years ago. Shockingly, the player still works. Bellamy grew curious of what was playing before the world was devastated with death and chaos, and the crescendo and melody of the song brings them closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This work is reposted since it had been deleted for "plagiarism" a couple days ago. I'm the original author of this story, and I posted this same exact one-shot on several different websites. For example, tumblr and fan fiction. This work is all my original work and none of it was copied (other than the song. I believe that belongs to Disney). 
> 
> Enjoy!

We had found guns. _Actual guns!_ We were lucky that they had been in oil, otherwise they would be useless to us. But they were real, and we finally had a fighting chance against the grounders.

I could tell Bellamy was excited about the new weapons we had to defend ourselves with, because he was suddenly more enthusiastic about searching the bunker. So far, we hadn’t found anything useful other than a big sac to put all the guns inside. But I could tell that Bellamy didn’t mind. There weren’t tents, or blankets, or anything in this bunker other than the guns, but it didn’t matter. We had something to defend ourselves with. Something to use to fight back against Earth.

“Clarke, come look at this!” I heard him yell from the other side of all the bins scattered on the floor.

Taking a few steps forward, I leaned over the bins and glanced at what he had found. “What is that, Bellamy? It looks really old. And dusty. Can we use it for anything?”

Bellamy turned and stared at me with a confused and slightly shocked expression before he  stood, blowing away the dust to my face. I coughed and glared at him, but he only smirked back at me. “I can’t believe you don’t know what this is. It’s an old cassette player, princess.”

I had to roll my eyes at his childish excitement before I realized what it was. “Raven could use this to enhance the radio’s efficiency, right? We should take it back with us.” Bellamy looked like he was in pain from my suggestion. For some reason the cassette player seemed much more than an object to him. _Why?_ I thought. _What’s so special about this thing?_ “What’s wrong, Bellamy?”

He shook his head before clicking a button and took out a small, rectangular thing spat out by the player. “Do you suppose it still works?” He mumbled, staring at the object before blowing some of the dust off of it and putting it back in. He sat down and picked up the player before letting out a breath and pressing ‘play’.

Strange sounds came out at first. It was an old instrument, now abandoned by the ark. Soft playing surrounded us, and they sounded as if a siren was starting her enchanting song. Bellamy even had a small smile on his face as he listened.

_Tale as old as time..._

My breath caught in my throat from the shock. It was working! And although it sounded slightly off from the many years of not being played, it was still beautiful.

_True as it can be._

As I approached the soft sound, Bellamy stood up and held out his hand. “Do you know this song, princess?” He whispered, grinning down at me. This had to be one of the few genuine smiles I had seen on Bellamy’s face, and it made my heart flutter slightly.

_Barely even friends.._

“It does sound familiar.” I admitted with a smile before giving him a confused look at his outstretched hand.

_Then somebody bends.._

Bellamy simply rolled his hands before he leaned forward and took mine, pulling me to him. I was so surprised at the action that I tripped, causing him to laugh and shake his head. He seemed so carefree. How could something as simple as a song and an old cassette player change his mood and personality so suddenly?

“You’re a horrible dancer, Griffin.” He commented, lifting me slightly so that my toes rested on his feet as he swayed us awkwardly from side to side.

_Unexpectedly._

I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my lips as I watched his head look between us, down at our feet and concentrate on what he was doing. “I don’t remember agreeing to dance with you, Blake.” I retorted, making him glance back up at me as the song continued. He flashed one of his toothy grins, and something inside me made me stop talking and just enjoy the moment that we were sharing.

The violins started to seep through the lyrics in wonderful, light notes. Time seemed to stretch on into eternity as he swayed us side to side in time with the music. He seemed so skilled, and focused. I just had to ask, “Where did you learn this, Bellamy?”

He spent some time thinking about his answer, and that’s when I knew that this had to do with his family. I felt guilty asking him about it. Of course it had to do with his family, you moron. I thought to myself. _When does something about him not?_

He surprised me by answering my question. “My mother used to dance with me like this when I was little. When Octavia came along, she had to work a lot. So I taught Octavia how to dance just like my mother taught me.” Bellamy’s voice was laced with something I hadn’t heard before. It was something so calming and heart warming, I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. And I couldn't understand why I was feeling like this, either. “And now, I guess I’m teaching you.”

“I think I can manage, thank you very much.” I said as I rolled my eyes. I suppose he took that momentary distraction to gently push me back as he leaned forward, effectively dipping me when the chorus rose to wonderful volumes; he still managed to hold me up by supporting my lower back. “Bellamy!” I gasped, hearing him chuckle as I held onto his arms tightly.

He pulled me back up again before letting go. The cassette player has long stopped playing the song, but we had been dancing even after it finished. After realizing that, my cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. “You should keep this.” He mumbled, bending down to pick up the cassette and the player before handing them to me. “Maybe you can practice to the song a little bit on your own time. Remember to show me how well you can dance to it later, princess.”

It didn’t take me long to decide that this was exactly what I would do. I would prove him wrong. Prove to him that I am a great dancer. And I would keep the cassette all to myself. Raven didn’t really need it anyway. _Or that’s what I told myself, anyway._


End file.
